


Afternoon Of A Faun

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Ballet, Canon Het Relationship, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is a natural at ballet.  Roy approves.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Of A Faun

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 29, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 6, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 504  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [LJ Second Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/308177.html) for Felonazcorp. Pairing: Dick/Roy. Prompt: Ballet.

Grace.

Glitter.

Joy.

Roy was thrilled as he watched his lover dance across the stage.

The costume was form-fitting and accentuated every powerful muscle as they rippled in mesmerizing movement. Strong, sculpted thighs propelled Dick through his routine: pirouette, whirl, arabesque, _en pointe._

The audience was enthralled, watching as Dick danced with strength, power and grace.

Always grace.

Dick had consented to play the lead in _Afternoon Of A Faun_ , the ballet made famous by Vaslav Nijinsky in the early 20th century. No one expected professional quality performances because all were amateur dancers.

Yet Dick stood out. With his natural grace and athletic ability, he had practiced and was good enough to win the lead. When Roy had asked him to take part in the Queen Foundation fund-raising event at The People’s Ballet Theater here in Star City, he had cheerfully consented.

Roy sat in the Queen family box, Ollie and Dinah on one side and Bruce and Alfred on the other. Ollie and Dinah were impressed.

“He’s a natural,” Dinah said admiringly.

“He’s grace personified,” said Bruce softly.

Roy saw the pride in his face. His own pride swelled as he watched every sinew and bone move, muscles rippling through the thin material.

“He’s a natural performer,” Ollie said, pleased at his star attraction.

The audience of young and old, male and female, lapped up every move.

Roy couldn’t blame them. He’d been in love with Robbie since the moment he’d laid eyes on him.

The door to the box opened and in slipped Clark, adjusting his red bow tie.

“Sorry I’m late. There was a fire in Suicide Slum…”

“Perfectly all right,” Bruce said. He didn’t object as Clark took his hand after slipping into the seat next to his lover.

He and Dick had that kind of relationship, Roy thought. Loyal and loving and able to put up with the crazy lives they led.

He and Dick had danced around their feelings for a few years, but in the end, it had been Robin and Speedy.

Like always.

The music swelled as Dick spun across the stage, ending in a provocative pose that still considerably muted the original choreography. The people of 1912 had been outraged by the blatant sexuality and suggestiveness of Nijinsky, but 21st century Star City was little different.

Besides, too much Dickian sexuality would just blow these people away.

Applause rose and Dick lazily performed the denouement, Roy reminded of the way his Robbie flew through the air, yellow cape fluttering behind him.

Now that he thought of it, Roy had to admit that Dick’s Robin costume was like a ballet outfit: very short pants, tight-fitting tunic, theatrical cape and pixie boots that resembled ballet slippers.

Flash, glitter, ribbons of light…

So graceful, gently collapsing like a dying swan, as wings enfolded him…

The applause burst out again, and just before the curtains were drawn all the way, Dick lifted his head and looked directly at Roy.

Dick had danced into his heart a long time ago.


End file.
